Among conventional methods for bonding plate-shaped members together, there is known a method employing an apparatus for bonding disc substrates together (see Patent Publication 1). This sort of the bonding apparatus includes a stage on which a stamper is set, a substrate holding stage adapted for movement in the up-and-down direction above the stage and configured for holding a bonding substrate thereon, and a nozzle for spraying an adhesive on the stamper.
In the bonding apparatus, when the stamper is set on the stage, and the substrate holding stage sucks the substrate under vacuum to hold the substrate in a facing relationship to the stamper, the stage and the substrate holding stage are set into rotation, at the same time that an adhesive is applied from the nozzle onto the stamper. The adhesive descends onto the stamper to heap thereon so as to be contacted with the substrate as well. As the rotation is continued, the adhesive is spread in a space between the stamper and the substrate, while an excess portion of the substrate is swung off. The adhesive is then cured by ultraviolet radiation or heating to cause the stamper and the substrate bonded together.